Buenos Amigos
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: Songfic; por segunda vez, Archie rompe el silencio respecto a lo que siente por Candy. ¿Tendrá éxito en esta ocasión?


**Para mayores de 18 años, pueden conseguir mis otros trabajos D E L I R I O y DECIR ADIOS, pueden accesarlos buscando en la categoría M aquí en fanfiction. Gracias por su apoyo**

**BUENOS AMIGOS**

**Por Astrid Ortiz(Eiffel)**

_CANDY CANDY es una historia original de Kyoko Misuki, 1976._

_BUENOS AMIGOS_, interpretada por Alvaro Torres y Selena

_Lakewood, Illinois_

_25 de julio de 1918_

El gran salón de baile de la mansión Andley estaba atestado de invitados, y la luna llena resplandecía a través de las ventanas, iluminando aún más el lugar. Luego de varios años de especulaciones, uno de los miembros de la familia, el joven Archibald Cornwell, y la señorita Annie Britter, finalmente contraerían matrimonio, y a instancias de la señora Britter, se había organizado la más espectacular fiesta de compromiso jamás realizada en el todo el estado. Los recién llegados se aglomeraban al pie de las escaleras a la espera de que la pareja del momento hiciera acto de presencia, y luego se llevaría a cabo el brindis.

En contraste con el bullicio dentro de la magnífica propiedad, en los jardines exteriores reinaba el silencio, a tal punto que el leve roce del viento sobre las flores podía considerarse un ruido escandaloso, hasta que un hombre apareció corriendo desde el interior de la casa, rompiendo la monotonía de la noche. Llevando una botella de champaña casi vacía en una mano, y una rebosante copa de igual líquido en la otra, Archie tomó asiento en uno de los bancos más remotos, alejándose lo más posible de la fiesta. A pesar de la brisa veraniega, sudaba copiosamente, y no precisamente por el insoportable calor dentro de la casa. ¿Cómo había accedido a que se realizara semejante espectáculo? La sola idea de departir con tantos invitados por pura cortesía lo sacaba de quicio. Estaba hastiado de ser siempre el más correcto de la familia, el que siempre se comportaba con sobriedad y buena educación. ¿Por qué Annie no había detenido el circo que habían formado la madre de ésta y la tía Elroy? Más de la mitad de los presentes eran unos completos desconocidos para ellos; y de haber querido celebrar una fiesta de pueblo, bien lo hubieran hecho en la plaza de la ciudad, o en los predios del hogar de Pony. Ni siquiera contarían con la asistencia de sus mejores amigos, a excepción de Albert, quien a leguas se notaba que no estaba nada cómodo con las proporciones que había adquirido el festejo, y no dudaba que en cualquier momento el rubio le hiciera compañía; no obstante, Patty y Candy eran las grandes ausentes. Semanas antes había recibido correspondencia de Patricia donde ella se disculpaba por no asistir al acto de compromiso de él y Annie por miedo a que la visita volviera a abrir las heridas causadas por la muerte de Stear, mientras que Candy… ¡Qué duro no contar con Candy en una noche tan difícil! La joven enfermera estaba de guardia en una clínica a las afueras de Lakewood donde llevaba laborando por espacio de un año y medio, y la noticia, para su consternación, produjo una inmensa alegría a la tía abuela, así como a los Legan, quienes no se apartaban de la mesa de los aperitivos. Bebió el contenido de la copa de un solo golpe, incapaz de creer que hubiera desarrollado tanta resistencia al alcohol, tomando en cuenta que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar. "Al diablo con todo", dijo en voz alta, desanúdanse la corbata, pues el traje, los zapatos, toda la ropa lo sofocaba, ¿o se trataba de algo más? ¿Por qué estar tan molesto cuando debería ser uno de los mejores momentos en su vida? Annie se había convertido en una bellísima mujer, capaz de enloquecer al más estoico de los hombres, y había dejado de ser la chica celosa e insegura de antaño para dar paso a una dama culta y de fuertes convicciones, y con el paso de los años, el orgullo y cariño de Archie hacia la chica de cabello oscuro había crecido hasta haber evolucionado en otro tipo de relación, y casi podía afirmar que ambos se conocían y complementaban a la perfección. ¿Qué sucedía entonces? "Estás borracho, eso es todo… mírate, estás pensando en voz alta cuando deberías estar de regreso en la casa-"

"¿Archie, eres tú?"

Archibald se acomodó de golpe. "¿Quién…?" No era posible; esa voz era inconfundible, sin embargo… "¿Candy?" Aguardó unos segundos sin mover un solo dedo, como si aguardara la llegada de un fantasma, hasta que la vio, llevando un hermoso vestido amarillo sin mangas, resaltando la blancura de su piel. "¿No deberías estar trabajando?"

Candy comenzó a reír, sus perlados dientes brillando bajo la luna… esa risa que siempre le había gustado al menor de los hermanos Cornwell. "¡Hola, Archie! Me fue otorgado un permiso especial para salir temprano de la clínica, y espero no haber llegado tarde." De pronto, vio la botella de champaña colocada sobre el banco. "¿Estás tomando?"

El miró la botella, y la apartó con descuido. "Eso parece."

Candy se rascó la cabeza. "Hablas muy extraño, como si estuvieras borracho. ¿Ya se hizo oficial el compromiso?"

Con suma y premeditada lentitud, Archie se levantó del banco, aproximándose a ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bella y adorable? Nunca antes había conocido a nadie igual, pues como ella no había dos en este mundo. Sólo una vez le había hablado con la voz de su corazón, antes que ella lo frenara con la revelación del gran afecto que Annie le profesaba, y desde entonces había resuelto volcar sus atenciones en esta última. Después de todo, no valía la pena insistir en ganarse el afecto de la enfermera, pues en aquellos tiempos sólo tenía ojos para un joven duque, ese aristócrata malcriado… y a juzgar por la realidad de que ella aún no rehacía su vida al lado de alguien más, Candy todavía no superaba el trago amargo de su tronchado noviazgo con el actor inglés. Se acercó más a ella, y en cada paso que daba, se exacerbaban sus deseos de gritar a viva voz lo que por tantos años había guardado en su alma. Ella pensaba que la había olvidado en el plano romántico, que su cariño por Annie pudo más que sus sentimientos, pero lo que sentía por Candy era demasiado fuerte, y esta vez no iba a callar su amor por más tiempo; si lo hacía, terminaría por reventar de dolor.

Reconociendo los signos de embriaguez que había aprendido a detectar en el doctor Martin, Candy no pudo evitar reír una vez más, pues aunque no era correcto beber demasiado, tratándose de Archie, era una extraña y muy singular situación. "Debes estar muy nervioso", comentó entre risas. "¿Acaso quieres adelantar la boda?" Pero su amigo no compartió su buen humor, y de repente estaba tan cerca de ella que Candy podía ver las gotas de sudor que rodaban por su cuello. Lo miró a los ojos, y las almendras de sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas que de costumbre. "Archie, no", dijo con seriedad, al recordar claramente en qué ocasión anterior había visto al muchacho llevando una expresión tan sombría. "Creí que ese asunto ya estaba olvidado-"

_**Como ya sé que eres un sueño inalcanzable**_

_**Me basta y sobra con que sepas cuánto te amo**_

_**Mi amada amiga, la más bella, por quien daría lo que soy**_

_**La que me roba a manos llenas el corazón**_

"Qué rápido olvidas las cosas, Candy", susurró Archie con voz ronca, a lo que ella retrocedió un poco, mas no tuvo mucho éxito, pues de inmediato su espalda fue a dar contra el tronco de un roble, y él aprovechó la oportunidad para colocar sus brazos a ambos lados de la chica, aprisionándola contra el árbol. Su aliento estaba cargado con el sabor de la champaña, pero en realidad era el fuego de sus ojos la mayor amenaza de todas. "Has sido tan desafortunada en el amor, y no acabas de comprender que no tienes por qué buscar tan lejos para encontrarlo…"

Ella buscó en vano un hueco debajo de los brazos de Archie para hallar una vía de escape. "Si esto es una broma, no es nada graciosa", señaló, apuntándolo con el dedo índice. "Será mejor que entremos; no quiero que Annie piense que te arrepentiste del compromiso."

"¿Y si ya me arrepentí?"

"¡Estás ebrio!"

"¡Estoy más lúcido que nunca!" Tal y como hiciera durante sus días de estudiante en el colegio San Pablo, él comenzó a dar varios puños contra el tronco, tiempo que ella aprovechó para intentar correr y alejarse de él; pero él fue más rápido y rodeó la pequeña cintura con su brazo. "¡Ya no quiero que te escurras más de mis manos! Siempre has sido un sueño inalcanzable, pero eso no impedirá que te diga cuánto te amo-"

"¡No sigas, por favor, eres mi amigo!", gritó Candy tapándose los oídos. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, y menos esta noche, la noche de Annie.

Pero él no se detuvo, y sin reparar en las consecuencias de sus palabras, continuó liberando toda su tensión y angustia acumulada por años. "Claro que soy tu amigo, y siempre lo seré… gracias a tu amistad te he tenido siempre en mi vida, aunque no del modo que hubiera querido. Eres mi amiga, la más bella, y por ti daría lo que soy."

Candy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas. Archie Cornwell era uno de sus mejores amigos, defendiéndola de cuantos querían lastimarla, e incluso iba en contra de los deseos de la tía abuela con tal que ella obtuviera lo que, según él, le correspondía por derecho. Más que amigo, era el hermano mayor que nunca había tenido, como si los uniera un lazo de sangre, y ambos habían sufrido grandes pérdidas, en especial él, al sobrellevar la partida de su primo y su hermano, respectivamente, en un período muy corto de tiempo. "Una vez me convenciste de aceptar el amor de Annie", lo oyó decir, "pero no puedes hacer que cambie la manera como me siento. Annie es una delicada flor, una de las más bellas esculturas jamás creadas, pero fuiste tú quien se robó a manos llenas mi corazón."

_**No es que yo sea indiferente a lo que sientes**_

_**Si yo pudiera amarte así, yo te amaría**_

_**Pero el amor no se improvisa; nace de pronto así, sin más**_

_**No es una cosa de poder aquí o allá**_

Sintiendo el pulso de Archie en la mano que aún la sujetaba, Candy se arrepintió de haber llegado a la fiesta, si era que la misma habría de materializarse. Ya una vez había quedado atrapada a la fuerza bajo otros brazos, los de un joven que siempre la había tratado con desprecio, y su reacción al escuchar la declaración de amor de Neil había brotado de lo más profundo de su rabia: '¡Te odio!' Había sido la primera vez que se refería a alguien en semejantes términos, y aunque Neil no era merecedor de su aprobación, aún pensaba que había sido muy dura con él. Ahora se encontraba ante una nueva propuesta, con la diferencia de que se trataba de Archie, el íntegro, humanitario y compasivo Archie, y debía medir, palabra por palabra, lo que habría de decirle, pues no contaba con que su amigo siguiera pensando en ella como futura novia, mucho menos estando al umbral del matrimonio; además, debía pensar en Annie, quien con sumo esfuerzo se había ganado la admiración de su novio. Su piel empezaba a tiritar de frío y miedo bajo la mano que ahora descansaba con tranquilidad sobre su vientre. ¡Esto no estaba bien! El alcohol estaba haciendo que Archie dijera y pensara cosas sin sentido, pero si no era así, necesitaba aclarar las cosas… una última vez. Reuniendo todo el valor que había pedido al Todopoderoso para ser clara en el asunto sin herirlo, levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes confrontando las delatadoras pupilas de destellos ambarinos. "Es hermoso contar con alguien que me quiere tanto", comenzó, "y no puedo ser indiferente a lo que sientes-"

"Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, no necesito que lo vuelvas a repetir", interrumpió él, retirando finalmente la mano del cuerpo de la chica.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, y esta vez no hizo ningún intento de huir. Esta situación era mucho más difícil de encarar que su rechazo a Neil, pues en esta ocasión se trataba de un gran amigo, y el futuro esposo de Annie. Si lo hubiera conocido antes, tal vez lo amaría con el mismo fervor que él; pero no podía hacerlo feliz a fuerza de un sentimiento improvisado. El amor simplemente nacía en el corazón de cada persona, tal y como le ocurriera la última vez con el mocoso insolente que se había apoderado de su mente y alma sin que hubiera alguna razón que explicara el nacimiento y desarrollo de dicho amor. No, jamás habría hecho feliz a Archie bajo la premisa de "poder" amarlo, y esto último lo había aprendido muy tarde, luego que dejara el camino libre a su rival en amores con el pretexto de que su adorado actor "podía" ser capaz de amarla algún día… aunque ya era tarde para recriminarse.

_**Si el sentimiento fuera igual en ti que en mí**_

_**Nuestro amor sería de gloria y éxtasis**_

_**Pero querer y amar no es lo mismo**_

_**Siempre es más grande el amor que el cariño**_

_**Y aunque tengamos tantas cosas en común**_

_**Puede ser que falle yo, o falles tú**_

_**Si el sentimiento que nos une no es el mismo**_

_**Sigamos siendo mejor BUENOS AMIGOS**_

Analizando con detenimiento lo que habría de decirle, pero manteniendo la esperanza de que el arrebato del elegante miembro de los Andley no fuera sino el resultado del exceso de champaña en su sangre, ella se llevó los dedos a la boca, a punto de morderse las uñas; y tratando de alivianar el impacto de su respuesta, habló, con un poco de humor y mucho optimismo: "¿Sabes algo, Archie? Eres tan bueno, que si compartiéramos el mismo sentimiento, ¡seríamos la pareja más feliz del mundo!"

Una luz brillante irradió en los ojos de él. "¿Entonces lo has considerado?"

'Lo estoy confundiendo', pensó ella con lástima, por lo que se dispuso a aclarar su pasado comentario: "¡Pero querer y amar no es lo mismo! El amor es mucho más fuerte que el cariño de amigos."

"Eso ya lo sé", espetó él, con la desilusión de regreso en su rostro.

Pero ella estaba decidida a no arruinarle la noche, por lo que mantuvo su tono jocoso. "Tenemos mucho en común, Archie, y por lo mismo uno de los dos habría fallado bajo cualquier circunstancia, pues somos muy parecidos en algunas cosas."

"Creo que eso es un complemento más que una desventaja."

"No siempre es así", replicó ella, rogando porque él recobrara su lucidez. Aún si se tratara del delirio de un borracho, no le agradaba lo que pasaba por la mente de Archie cuando no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. "Lo mejor será que sigamos siendo buenos amigos."

_**Esperaré un día y otro lleno de ansias**_

_**Hasta que quieras abrigarme dentro de tu alma**_

_**Quiero vivir con la ilusión de que algún día me amarás**_

_**No importa el tiempo que te tenga que esperar**_

"No estás entendiendo, Candy", insistió él, esta vez con voz suave, "Ni tú ni nadie puede impedir que yo albergue la ilusión de que algún día me correspondas, aunque sólo sea eso, una ilusión y no una realidad."

"¡Pero vas a casarte con Annie!", exclamó ella entre risas. Definitivamente esto tenía que ser una broma.

"Prefiero vivir bajo el espejismo de tu amor, aunque no sea verdad, a sentirme vacío el resto de mi vida; y por supuesto, también esperaré hasta la muerte, si fuera necesario, con tal que me aceptes-"

"¡Archie!"

"¡No intentes silenciarme, he estado callado cada día de mi existencia!" Iba a abalanzarse sobre ella una vez más, pero se detuvo en seco, pues sintió un sabor desagradable en la garganta a la par con una rara sensación en el estómago. Se recostó contra el mismo árbol contra el cual había arrinconado a Candy, y antes que ambos pudieran reaccionar a tiempo, se agachó en forma involuntaria, y devolvió sobre el césped toda la champaña que había consumido.

_**Todas las cosas que me dices son tan bellas**_

_**Que a veces siento que me estoy enamorando**_

_**Pero despierto y me detengo antes de entrar en un error**_

_**Pues vale más un buen amigo que un mal amor**_

Como la enfermera de profesión que era, Candy corrió al lado de Archie, quien se había desplomado luego de haber terminado su descarga de alcohol. Le tomó los signos vitales, y suspiró al confirmar que sólo se trataba de un leve desmayo. ¡Pobre Archie! Su nobleza no le permitía ser sincero con los demás, y a no ser porque sabía que estaba tomado, habría tomado con gran emoción su exabrupto. ¿Quién no se enamoraría de él con semejante ímpetu y pasión para amar? Ella, por supuesto… aunque Archie no fuera novio de Annie, sería catastrófico amarlo, no porque él no lo mereciera, sino porque la amistad entre ambos ya no sería igual. "¡Qué cosas se te ocurren cuando te pasas de tragos, amigo!", exclamó entre risas.

"Yo en tu lugar no tomaría el asunto tan a la ligera", dijo una agradable y conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Candy se volteó, y para su sorpresa, su corazón había dado un vuelco, algo que no había experimentado desde su época de estudiante en Londres. Tras una chaqueta y pantalón oscuros que acentuaban sus ojos acuamarinos y dorado cabello, y una fina corbata que hacía juego con el resto del ajuar, William Albert Andley lucía más alto y distinguido que nunca. Era como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez, aunque sabía que anteriormente se había enamorado de él, cuando lo había conocido como el príncipe de la colina, sin tener idea de que él y "el señor Albert" eran la misma persona. Iba a saludarlo, pero su garganta no registraba el mensaje de su mente, y para su alivio, él tomó la palabra por ella. "Permíteme ayudarte", dijo, a medida que entre ambos incorporaban a Archie. "Recién llegaba, y no pude evitar escucharlos. ¿Entonces nuestro amigo está enamorado de ti?"

Ella suspiró con preocupación. "Pensé que eso había quedado atrás, Albert; y te aseguro que nunca hice nada que alentara a que continuara pensando en mí como mujer."

"Lo sé, pequeña, no tienes que darme explicaciones…"

"No quiero que haya dudas entre nosotros", explicó ella. "Albert, no cuentes a nadie, ni siquiera a Archie, acerca de la conversación que acabas de escuchar… eso haría trizas a Annie, y no quiero que rompa su compromiso. ¿Para qué ahogarnos en un vaso de agua, si sólo son las palabras de un borracho?"

El la ayudó a remover partículas de tierra del traje de Archie, el cual por suerte no se había arruinado. "Pensé que ibas a decir eso, y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en que su confesión guarde relación con la champaña que ha tomado."

"Gracias, Albert."

_**Si el sentimiento fuera igual en ti que en mí**_

_**Nuestro amor sería de gloria y éxtasis**_

_**Pero querer y amar no es lo mismo**_

_**Siempre es más grande el amor que el cariño**_

_**Y aunque tengamos tantas cosas en común**_

_**Puede ser que falle yo, o falles tú**_

_**Si el sentimiento que nos une no es el mismo**_

_**Sigamos siendo mejor BUENOS AMIGOS**_

Albert la miraba con ojos rebosantes de admiración cuando un quejido de Archie rompió el encanto de la noche. "Oh…", murmuró, y Candy y Albert se miraron el uno al otro, esperando que su amigo recobrara el conocimiento por completo. Entonces Archie abrió los párpados con dificultad, y trató de levantarse, pero un fuerte dolor en las sienas lo hizo acostarse nuevamente. "Cálmate, Archie", sugirió Candy con voz temblorosa. ¿Qué tal si la declaración de Archie había sido real?

Archie se frotó los ojos para despejar un poco la vista, y al hacerlo, comenzó a mirar de un lado para otro. "¿Annie?", llamó casi a gritos, levantándose de golpe. "Annie, mi amor, ¿dónde estás?" Vio el intercambio de miradas entre Candy y Albert y preguntó: "¿Dónde están todos, Candy… y qué hago yo aquí?"

Candy y Albert estallaron en risas. ¡Qué alivio saber que todo había vuelto a la normalidad! "Bebiste demasiado, y te quedaste dormido", respondió ella sin ofrecer más detalles. "¡Pero aún estás a tiempo para regresar a la fiesta!"

"¡Eso haré!" Dando un repentino beso a Candy en la mejilla, Archie corrió a toda prisa hacia la puerta de servicio, mientras Candy y Albert respiraban al fin tranquilos.

Y cuando cerró la puerta del desolado cuarto de la servidumbre, él dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente por sus mejillas. "Es mejor así", dijo en voz baja, "Perdóname por haberte engañado al hacerte creer que no recordaba nada, Candy, pero ahora que pienso con más claridad, prefiero tener tu amistad, a no tener ningún lazo que me una a ti…" Observó a Candy y al tío William a través de una minúscula entrada. "Jamás olvidaré una sola palabra que te haya dicho esta noche.' Y aunque le dolía admitirlo, ella tenía razón: no podía obligarla a amarlo, y si sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran compartidos, no habría posibilidad alguna de una relación sin fallas prematuras. "No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho hoy, pues tenía que sacarme esta espina del pecho", se recordó a sí mismo, "y es por este mismo amor que siento por ti, Candy, que seguiremos siendo buenos amigos." Y respirando hondo, se ajustó el traje, no sin antes secar el sudor de su frente, y se dirigió rumbo a la sala de baile. "Allá voy, Annie… siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tanto", y se mezcló entre los asistentes, mientras que en el jardín de rosas, Candy y Albert no dejaban de contemplarse el uno al otro. Muchas cosas habían sucedido esa noche, y a partir de entonces, serían algo más que buenos amigos.


End file.
